kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Quartet: Listen to Your Heart's Voice
is the eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Kiva's DoGaBaKi form. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1986, in spite of Jiro's having the advantage, Otoya wins full use of the Ixa Knuckle by sheer dumb luck. But Jiro refuses to accept the win and calls it a pocket match as Yuri arrives to scold Otoya for lying to Mami at the cafe, with the girl running off. After tailing Mami that she is in a slump because she does not perform from the heart, Otoya manages to convince her to go to the audition and play from the heart. With Yuri and Otoya watching her performance at her first audition, Mami wins the praise of her audience. Later, after learning that his outing with Mami and Yuri is the date with Yuri, Otoya's violin playing touches Mami as she admits she never wanted to play the violin. Otoya offers her his final teaching to do things one really wants to do: Listen to the voice in your heart. In 2008, just Ixa is about to kill him with the Garulu Saber, the Seastar Fangire's interference allows Kiva to escape with Keisuke losing it. The event also scarred Wataru as he no longer wants to fight the Fangires, almost smashing the Bloody Rose and forcing Kivat to attempt to head to the site himself were it not for his cold. But unknown to Wataru, Mami is being attacked by the Seastar Fangire with Megumi attempting to protect her until a maddened Keisuke arrives to get revenge on the Seastar Fangire. However, after the Fangire is forced into human form, Keisuke ends up being arrested by the police again with Sakaguchi's smirk the final straw, as Keisuke goes insane to the point of attacking the police to bust Sakaguchi out just to finally get a button from him. When Wataru goes to Mami after learning of the attack, he finds her practicing archery in spite of her injury. After giving him the very same advice Otoya gave her long ago, to listen to the voice in his heart, Wataru decides to follow his heart as the Bloody Rose reacts. The Seastar Fangire once again attacks Mami, with Kiva arriving to her aid. But with Kivat's cold, Kiva has a disadvantage against the Seastar Fangire, forcing him to summon all three of the Arms Monsters and trust his feelings to assume a new form: DoGaBaKi Form. After the Seastar Fangire's soul is devoured by Castle Doran, Mami resumes her archery with Wataru and Megumi watching as Wataru is unaware of Mami's relation to his father. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Kurasawa Mami (Past): * : *Rival: *Police: Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, DoGaBaKi Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 15, . *'''Viewership: 6.8% *In music, a quartet (French: quatuor, German: Quartett, Italian: quartetto, Spanish: cuarteto, Polish: kwartet) is a method of instrumentation (or a medium), used to perform a musical composition, and consisting of four parts. *This is only TV appearance of Kiva's DoGaBaKi form. *This episode and the previous one are the only episodes of Kamen Rider Kiva not written by Toshiki Inoue. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Lesson: My Way, Quartet: Listen to Your Heart, Fusion: Aura Storm and Nocturne: The Lovely Messiah. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢カルテット・心の声を聴け｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢カルテット・心の声を聴け｣ Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode